


This show has to be perfect

by SpeddyParker_Urie



Category: Bandom, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Panic Attacks, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeddyParker_Urie/pseuds/SpeddyParker_Urie
Summary: This show has to be perfect, he can't let everyone down again.Just a one shot, isn't Joshler but it can be read as joshler if u want I  think.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	This show has to be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> That was in my head and I decided to write ... sorry, it's not good

Josh has always had this anxiety problem. And tyler knew, and understood, he always does.  
But, tonight was really hard for both of them.

They had a big and important concert tonight. It was THE BANDITØ TØUR's ending concert.

Tyler was stressed out because he wanted this show to be perfect, and Josh was nervous because he wanted to be perfect for Tyler, cuz he knew how important it was. And he was afraid.

What if he screwed up? What if he misses a beat? What if he falls again? What if he drops the torch? What if he has another accident?  
Josh was in an accident before the tour's opening show started, this can't happen again in front of everyone, in front of thousands of cameras - no, he can't do that. If he messes up this time Tyler will kick him out of the band for sure.

___

Josh knew he needed to eat something, otherwise he could ruin the show by feeling sick and even passing out in the middle of it. But he didn't feel he could take anything now, so he made sure to drink a lot of water and remember to eat right after the show with the crew, if tyler doesn't kick him out of the band.  
He was sweating, restless and trying to calm his breathing, which was already a little irregular.  
He is usually nervous before a concert but it is never something like that, in which he feels that something is suffocating him and saying he is going to fail, it is never something so serious that he has to count every breath, never something so serious that his best friend couldn't solve it.  
But again, this was not just another concert.

In all the concert, they prepare a lot and give their all, for them and for the fans, and even if they are tired or going through something, the moment they step on the stage, they hear the vibrating crowd, they know that nothing else matters .

And this concert was not going to be different, they were going to go on that stage and give themselves the last drop of sweat, it has to be perfect, something to mark the end of something incredible that they lived, that they criated, it has to be perfect.

He hadn't seen Tyler since the sound check, he knew he must also be stressed and working out his own things, he knew that Tyler also felt pressured by being the singer and having to be in good shape, after all, everyone is here for him, and everyone will look at him.  
If he misses a note on his ukulele, or out of tune, people won't notice or care, because that happens, if Tyler ends up falling, he'll laugh and say something about how clumsy he is, but Josh , if he miss a beat, it will ruin everything, because it will deconcentrate Tyler, everyone will realize his mistake and everyone will be angry because they are there to hear Tyler sing, and not be interrupted by a guy who can barely keep up with right beat.

___

Tyler hadn't seen his friend Josh in hours, he knew that by now, his friend would be freaking out and thinking about all the worst scenarios possible, and it was usually enough for Tyler to give him a hug and make sure everything was going to be okay and his friend would feel better. . But today he was so busy, trying to make this the most memorable show of their entire careers so far;

They have some surprises prepared for today, and they prepare all together;  
They had those insane and incredible ideas on a day that they were unable to sleep after drinking a lot of red bull and eating ice cream - which, by the way, was not one of the best mixes, and they had the most fun ideas, from karaoke with fans who were at the concert to an acrobatics contest. They had a lot of fun that night and decided that some ideas were good enough to do at their closing show, something that the clique would remember forever and that they would always smile when thinking about that day.

So, he's sorry if he didn't pay enough attention to his friend today, but that's okay, because Josh is an adult man and he don't need Tyler to comfort him every time, and he knew that as soon as Josh stepped on stage all his worries would disappear and he would feel much better, and wonder what he was nervous about in the first place.

___

It is exactly 26 minutes before the concert begins, and Josh has already checked his entire outfit 3 times, had his boxing session, which didn’t relieve anything today, made sure he was well hydrated, tried - and failed to eat something, did all breathing exercises he knew to avoid a panic attack and went over at least 2 times the movements he had to do on his battery, nothing was calming him and it seemed that everything would fall apart if he took a wrong step.

All he needs is Tyler now.

He sends a message to his friend and waits a few minutes - usually, Tyler responded in a matter of seconds, always so attentive, concerned and willing to help.  
Maybe Josh already blew it, maybe he did something really wrong and Tyler doesn't want to talk to him more than necessary, maybe that's why he's been missing all day - he's avoiding you, you screwed up again and this time there is no second chance for you, just wait until he tells you to leave - Voices whisper in Josh's head

No, he must only be away from his cell phone, he must not have seen my messages or heard my calls, he is just getting ready, as I should be - Josh corrects himself internally and spends more time getting ready and trying to ignore the voices in his head that say Tyler is done with him.  
____

They have 3 minutes to be announced and they can already hear the crowd  
they look at each other but remain silent, follow different paths towards the stage but with one goal: to be perfect.

Josh is hot - no- he is melting, the show has barely started and he is already trying to remove his costume. If this were any other show, he would take it out, nobody would care, but today, he had to be inside his character.

He doesn't feel any better than he thought he would, and he and Tyler haven't said a word to each other yet and he still feels anxious.

Tyler interacts a little with the audience before starting the first song

Everything goes perfectly well; Tyler didn't miss a single syllable and Josh was absolutely amazing doing his job, not missing a beat. Both were focused on making that the most epic and fun concert.

As time went by, Tyler relaxed, letting the music guide him to a place of peace, where he feels happy and loved; He starts to get a little out of character and interacts with the crowd, makes jokes and tells stories. Every joke said Tyler looks at Josh to see his reaction, he always loved his best friend's captivating smile; But something was wrong, every time he looked at Josh, when he noticed his smile, he knew something was wrong, he knew that Josh probably didn’t eat all day and that he mustn’t have talked to anyone besides his box trainer after the sound check, and he blames himself momentarily for ignoring that voice call while checking again if his instruments were in tune.  
He knew how his friend looked before a show and it didn't help that he was saying how perfect this show had to be for his fans all week, he doesn't even know why he repeated it so many times and around Josh, he knew his friend was It was incredible and he was going to give it his all, but he can't help trying to make it explicit.

And now, putting that in perspective, Josh is probably buried in a million thoughts, going over every little movement he makes to be perfect.  
Tyler forgot to mention how important this concert is to be perfect for them too.  
Tyler made a mental note to clear it up and apologize to Josh at the first break they had

___

Josh was happy with his work until now, he was always going over what he had to do and he hadn’t done anything wrong **, with every pause Tyler took to tell a story or talk to the crowd he would go over his movements again, everything was perfect;  
Until Tyler missed a note on the piano.

___

As soon as they had their first break, Josh went straight to his water, took off his costume as quickly as possible and went back to calculating his beats.  
Tyler found Josh sitting on the floor 3 minutes after leaving the stage, and since they didn't have much time, he decided to speak to him right away.

\- "Hey Josh, how are you? * I'm sorry for" -

\- You missed a note "_ Josh says, not looking at Tyler, still immersed trying to reproduce the movements of the next songs.

\- "What? I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up" _ Tyler replies

\- "back there, you lost a note on the piano, you lost the note and probably nobody noticed but I did". Josh speaks louder, still not making eye contact.

\- "Okay? Sometimes I miss some notes, I am not perfect, you also miss some beats but that's fine too" Tyler replies, wanting to go straight to the subject that came up to Josh.  
"NO, I DIDN'T LOSE ANY HIT TODAY AND YOU LOST, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KICK ME OUT OF THE BAND ONLY BECAUSE SOMETHING DIDN'T COME OUT AS YOU PLANNED" Josh explodes and starts to breathe heavily, restarting his count and repeating the same movements .  
Josh does his best not to have a breakdown right there, he really wants to cry and he really needs a hug right now, but he doesn't have time, he has to practice.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-  
CAN YOU STOP THIS? I AM TRYING TO HAVE A RATIONAL TALK HERE, WHAT I CAN'T DO WITH YOU TELLING * EVERY MOVE, YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO "Tyler explodes too and leaves Josh alone. Tyler blames the stress and his guilty  
for throwing it all over your best friend who is clearly not in a good time

Josh's brain takes a while to process the words, or screams of his best friend  
And Tyler was right, he should know the movements better, it's his fricking music, he helped to create, obviously he had to know better. He goes back to the stage because he knows that now if something goes wrong, it's completely over for him.

___

They end "Chlorine" and then start "We don't believe what's on TV"  
Everyone's singing together and that's magical, and Tyler forgets for a few seconds that he basically yelled at his best friend who was obviously unhappy and freaking out.

"... I need to know  
That when I fail you'll still be here ... "

Tyler's voice almost falters in that sentence, he remembers what made him write it in the first place.  
It didn't matter if he failed, if he still had Josh by his side, he would continue on, he knew that if there were no more people to hear his voice, Josh would be there smiling and encouraging, he knew that with his best friend by his side , it was worth tackling anything.

___

As soon as the song ends Tyler asks for a break, the team doesn't seem very happy with that decision as they came back from a break just three songs ago, but he needs to apologize to Josh.

As soon as they leave the stage Tyler focuses on Josh's eyes and says with all the sincerity that he has in the world  
\- "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, today was a stressful day for both of us and we should have communicated better, I'm really sorry"

Josh, who was afraid of being yelled at again, was surprised by his friend's apology and when he made eye contact with Tyler, immediately started to cry.

\- "I-I am so sorry I wish it was perfect today" Josh says as his friend pulls him to his chest.

\- "I know buddy, I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you, I should have known better. It's okay to cry, you're safe" Tyler continued to whisper words of comfort for the next 3 minutes while Josh slowly calmed down.

Tyler knew they had to get back to the stage fast but he also knew he had to work it out with Josh, so when he felt Josh was calmer, he said everything he needed, remembering all the insecurities Josh had.

\- "Look, I'm sorry for not making it clear that this concert had to be perfect for both of us too, I'm sorry that I didn't look for you all day today and I'm sorry for letting you think I was mad. I would never think of kicking you of the band and you are one of the most kind, talented and hardworking people I know and I am very proud of you, I would never have gotten to where I am without you and you are too important to me and all these people out there".

This show will be perfect as soon as we are ourselves up there, we will have fun with them and that will be a perfect memory for us.

It's okay to make mistakes, that's not what I mean, I meant that even if we make mistakes, we will provide a great night for our family, by having fun with them. So, let's go back there and have fun okay?"

"Thank you Tyler, I'm sorry for today, I know that you was really stressed too, I'm feeling better right now"  
Josh speaks, feeling completely relieved.

Tyler gives his friend a tight hug and takes a deep breath 

-"Okay then, Let's go up before the crew kill us "  
Tyler plays with a satisfied smile on his face

They look at each other fondly and smile, Tyler whispers an "I love you bro" and Josh reciprocates.

This time when Josh goes up on stage, he forgets everything, looks closely at the crowd there that has become family, this time the tears are joyful, and thanks for having such a good friend and a close-knit family willing to take care of each other. 

"We are Twenty One Pilots and so are you!"

That night was undoubtedly the best night for a long time. And they plan to repeat as many times as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> again i apologize, the writing is horrible and so is my english. have a great day, if you want to leave a comment, I’m nicer than my stories


End file.
